Hari yang Tak Terlupakan
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Under-Appreciated Pairing. Kiri kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama. Apa yang akan dilakukan Narumi?


**Beauty Pop Arai Kiyoko**

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] Under-Appreciated Pairing di Infatrum.

Makasih banyak untuk Arai Kiyoko yang sudah membuat character cewek cool seperti Kiri.

* * *

**Hari yang Tak Terlupakan**

**Jepang, malam hari, kamar Narumi**

Narumi Shougo sedang asyik chatting dengan seseorang. Lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia berpacaran dengan 'gadis itu', pasti saat ini dia sedang asyik mendesain model rambut terbaru. Tapi situasinya berbeda. Sejak Narumi berpacaran dengan 'gadis itu' setiap malam dihabiskannya chatting dengan gadis itu. Entah berbicara hak sepele atau berdebat soal hal tidak penting.

**--------CHATING------**

**Narumi **: Yo, rambut riap-riapan! Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendapat penghargaan. Aku memang jenius sejati kan?

**Kiri ** : Ya, ya. Kamu memang hebat seperti biasa, Narurin. Hoaheem…. aku ngantuk nih. Sudah dulu, ya.

**Narumi **: APA?! Dasar tukang ngantuk! Yah sudah.

**Kiri :** Bye…

**---------END CHATTING----**

Narumi mengakhiri chatting dengan helaan napas lebar. _Dasar gadis itu, sama sekal tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun lalu_, pikirnya. Narumi meningat saat mereka mulai berpacaran yang sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya.

_**----Flashback---**_

Lima tahun lalu, entah disengaja atau tidak, Narumi Shougo mengatakan "suka" pada Koshiba Kiri yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat itu ia mengira Kiri sedang tidur, karena itu ia terkejut sekali melihat Kiri mendadak membuka mata dan mengatakan "terima kasih". (Narumi ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok setiap mengingat kejadian itu)

Sebelum mendapat jawaban, Kiri pergi ke L.A, dan berkata bahwa dia akan menunggu Narumi. Narumi mengira hubungan mereka akan mengambang atau terputus, akerna itu ia terkejut ketika mendapat telepon dari Kiri keesokan harinya.

Malam itu, tidak ada firasat apapun di pikiran Narumi. Ia asyik mendesain model rambut seperti biasa. Sialnya, entah kenapa semua model rambut tersebut riap-riapan seperti rambut Kiri. Narumi kontan kaget sekali melihat hasil gambarnya. Diambilnya gambar itu dan diremasnya. Ketika hendak dibuang ke tong sampah, Narumi berubah pikiran dan malah menyimpannya.

_Rrrrr…!_ Handphone Narumi bergetar. Ia memang biasa men-_silent_ HP-nya saat mendesain. Narumi kaget dan melirik HP-nya. _Huh, siapa sih? Paling si Kei_, gerutu Narumi sambil mengambil HP tersebut. Tanpa melihat layar, dia asal membentak si penelepon.

"Kei! Kamu ini! Bukannya sudah berkali-kali kubilang agar tidak menghubungiku-"

Kalimat Narumi terputus saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Narurin-senpai, kamu semangat seperti biasa, ya."

"…"

Narumi terdiam bagaikan patung sambil tetap menggengam HP-nya mendengar suara Kiri. Syok. Ini kan suara si rambut riap-riapan itu. _Tidak, tidak mungkin dia meneleponku. Pasti karena aku terlalu merindukannya jadi aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Siapa bilang aku merindukannya?_ Narumi sibuk berdebat dalam hati, lupa menjawab Kiri.

"Narumi-senpai…. Kamu masih di sana?" Suara Kiri mengembalikan Narumi k ealam nyata.

"Ah, oh, tentu saja! Darimana kamu tahu nomor HP-ku?" Suara Narumi terdengar gemetar.

"Dari Kei."

"Apa?! Huh, sialan si Kei! Memberikan nomorku seenaknya! Oh ya, mau apa kamu meneleponku malam-malam begini?" Sifat galak Narumi kembali.

"Senpai, aku hendak menjawab pertanyaan cintamu saat di rumah sakit itu."

"Apa?! Pertanyaan cinta itu…" Narumi memerah mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit itu.

"Jawabanku : 'ya'."

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian…

"APAAA?!!" Muka Narumi merah padam sekarang. Dia bersyukur Kiri tidak bisa melihatnya. "Apa katamu, tadi?!"

Terdengar helaan napas Kiri dari seberang.

"Kubilang, aku menjawab : ya. Perasaanku juga sama dengan Narumi-senpai. Maaf aku terlambat menjawabnya.

Muka Narumi masih merah padam. Bohong, kan, si rambut riap-riapan juga suka padanya? Ini pasti mimpi! Narumim mencubit dirinya keras-keras. Sakit. Berarti bukan mimpi.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau tidur dulu nih. Bye…"

"TUNGGU! Jangan diputus dulu! Jadi sekarang kita p-p-pacaran gitu?!" Narumi berhasil juga mengucapkan kata "pacaran" setelah susah payah.

"Ya tentu saja. Apalagi namanya? Sudah dulu, ya…"

"Oi, tunggu! Aku masih mau-"

Klik! Tut…. Tut…. Terputus.

Sementara Kiri sudah asyik tidur di sana, Narumi masih terbengong dengan HP di tangannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar seperti orang bodoh. Seandainya ada Kei di sana, dia pasti akan menggoda Narumi habis-habisan. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

_**----End of Flasback----**_

Narumi tersenyum kecil mengenang itu. Benar-benar, deh. Yah, tapi seperti itu itulah Kiri yang disukai Narumi. Cuek tapi perhatian. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai pacaran (?). Setiap liburan, Kiri menyempatkan pulang ke Jepang dan menemui Narumi.

"Narurin kenapa? Kok tersenyum sendiri?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Oh, itu karena-" Kalimat Narumi terputus melihat Kei yang mendadak ada di hadapannya. Jarak muka mereka cuma lima senti.

"Huwaa!!" Saking kagetnya, Narumi jatuh dari kursinya.

Kei tertawa. "Hahaha! Narurin jatuh!"

Narumi melontarkan death glare-nya ke Kei. "KEI! Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali! Kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu!!" serunya sambil menunjuk pintu.

Kei nyengir. "Hahahaha, maaf deh, Narurin. Habis Narurin sedang asyik chatting dengan Kiri-chan, jadi aku tidak mau menganggu. Makanya aku masuk diam-diam."

"Ap-?! Jadi sudah selama itu kamu di sini, ya?!

Narumi nyaris menjitak Kei ketika layer di laptopnya nyala, tanda 1 email yang masuk. Narumi mendengus menghampiri laptoponya dan membuka email tersebut.

****

**From** : Rambutriapriapan

**To** : Narumi Shogo

Narumi-senpai, tadi aku lupa memberitahu satu hal. Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang sekitar jam 11 siang. Kali ini, untuk seterusnya aku akan tinggal di Jepang. Segitu saja.

****

"Waii! Kiri-chan akan pulang besok! Asyikk! Kita harus menjemputnya di bandara," seru Kei gembira.

Narumi melongo membaca email tersebut. Butuh waktu 5 detik baginya untuk mencerna berita itu. Jepang? Pulang? Kiri akan pulang ke Jepang besok? BESOK?! Sementara Narumi terpana, tanpa disadarinya Kei mengirim email balasan untuk Kiri atas namanya.

Begitu sadar, Narumi memperhatikan Kei yang menekan tombol 'Sent'. Narumi langsung menjitak Kei.

"Kei! Kau ini seenaknya saja menggunakan laptop orang lain! Siapa yang kamu kirim email, hah?!"

"Wuah, sakit nih, Narurin. Aku cuma menulis email balasan untuk Kiri-chan kok."

"Email balasan?" Narumi mempunyai firasat buruk.

Narumi mengecek email seperti apa yang ditulis Kei. Dibukanya folder outbox dan dibacanya email yang ditulis Kei.

***

**From** : Narumi Shougo

**To** : Rambutriapriapan

Wah, benarkah itu? Aku senang sekali mendengar itu, _honey_. Akhirnya saaat aku bertemu kembali denganmu tiba juga. Aku akan melamarmu saat itu dengan membawa cincin.

***

Hah? Apa maksudnya email itu? _Honey_? Sejak kapan dia pakai panggilan seperti itu. Melamar? Apa maksudnya itu?

Narumi mengeluarkan aura neraka tingkat sembilan. Diremasnya tangannya. Seandainya ini manga, dari kepala Narumi bakal keluar tanduk dan dari belakangnya keluar ekor seperti iblis. Seakan menyadari bahaya, Kei meringkuk di sudut dengan muka sedikit pucat.

"Kubunuh kau, Keii!!!"

"Wuahh!!! Ampunn, Narurin!!"

"TIADA AMPUN BAGIMU!"

_Bletak! Dug! Siing! Duesh!_ Malam itu terjadi keributan Narumi yang mengejar Kei.

________

**L.A, bandara, pagi hari, **

Di waktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda, Koshiba Kiri sedang asyik meminum jusnya. Ia sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Di sebelahnya tergeletak laptop yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk chatting dengan Narumi.

Mendadak layar laptopnya berkedip, tanda ada 1 email masuk. Kiri membuka email tersebut yang dari Narumi. Ternyata itu adalah email balasan yang ditulis Kei dengan menggunakan nama Narumi. Kiri diam sejenak, kemudian mengetik email balasan untuk Narumi. Setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil. Dasar, Narumi-senpai…

"Kiri! Pesawatnya sudah tiba! Ayo cepat!" panggil Emi, ibunya, dari seberang.

"Iya!" Kiri mematikan lapotopnya dan menghampiri orangtuanya.

_________

**Jepang, malam hari, kamar Narumi**

Narumi dan Kei tergeletak kelelahan di sudut. Mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran sampai capek. Narumi menghela napas. Tak disangkanya Kei gesit juga.

Pik! Layar laptonya menyala lagi. Ada satu email yang masuk. Narumi mengeceknya. Dari Kiri!

***

**From** : Rambutriapriapan

**To** : Narumi Shogo

Narumi-senpai, sepertinya kau sudah sangat kelelahan dan ngantuk sehingga bisa menulsi email seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku naik pesawat, jadi jangan menghubungiku. Narumi-senpai tidur saja.

***

Narumi lemas membaca email itu. Jadi Kiri sudah membaca email memalukan itu. Ia mengamuk ke Kei.

"Huh, ini semua gara-gara kau, Kei!"

"Eh, tapi yang kutulis kan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, cepat atau lambat Narurin akan melamar Kiri-chan dan menikah. Jadi aku hanya membantumu menyampaikan."

Memerah muka Narumi. "Apa!! Tunggu, tunggu! Me-me-melamar rambut riap-riapan katamu?!"

"Lho? Tidak mau, ya? Bukannya Narumi suka Kiri-chan? Masa tidak berniat menikah dengannya?"

Muka Narumi masih merah. Muncul di bayangannya sosok Kiri yang mengenakan gaun pengantin dan dia mengenakan tuxedo mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran itu.

Kei menghela napas melihat Narumi. "Narurin, kamu kan sudah 22 tahun. Usia yang ideal untuk menikah. Lebih baik segera mengukuhkan diri untuk menikah…"

"Ap-? Tapi…"

"Narunaru, kalau kamu ragu-ragu terus, bisa-bisa… Kiri-chan direbut cowok lain, lho!!"

Narumi syok mendengar kata-kata Kei terkahir. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Hahaha, kau bisa saja Kei. Mana ada cowok yang mau sama rambut riap-riapan itu?"

"Lho? Bukannya Occhi sempat suka dengan Kiri-chan? Siapa tahu sampai sekarang juga. Lagipula Kiri-chan itu kan manis dan baik. Masa tidak ada satupun cowok yang tertarik di padanya?" Kei makin gencar memanasi Narumi.

Narumi spontan membayangkan Kiri yang berkencan dan menikah dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Membayangkannya saja, darahnya sudah mendidih.

"Huh! Baiklah, lihat saja, besok aku akan melamar rambut riap-riapan itu!!" seru Narumi berapi-api. Sudah lupa akan kekesalannya dengan Kei.

"Semangat yang bagus Narurin!"

_____

**Keesokan harinya, di sebuah café.**

Di snilah Kiri dan Narumi berada. Seperti biasa, Kiri makan dengan lahap sementara Narumi kelihatan nervous. Parfait yang dipesannya belum disnetuh sama sekali_. Ia sibuk mengetuk jarinya. Ayo, cepat katakan di sini, Narumi Shougo! Mana keberanianmu hah? Huh, aku tidak tahu kalau bilang "Menikahlah denganku" saja susah sekali. Apa lain kali saja, ya?_

Kiri melihat parfait Narumi yang belum tersentuh.

"Narumi-senpai, kalau kamu tidak mau memakannya, buat aku ya."

"Apa?! Yah, sesukamu sajalah!"

Narumi menggesar parfaitnya agar lebih dekat ke Kiri. Tapi Kiri tidak menyentuh parfait itu. Ia menatap Narumi dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa cemas.

"Narumi-senpai, tidak biasanya kamu diam seperti ini. Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Kiri lembut.

Spontan Narumi memerah melihat muka Kiri yang dianggapnya super imut itu. Buru-buru ia memalingkan mukanya. "T-Tidak ada apa, kok! Aku…"

"Hmm?" tanya Kiri.

Glup! _Sekarang atau tidak_! "Menikahlah denganku!" seru Narumi keras dengan muka merah padam. Tanpa sadar seisi café memperhatikan mereka.

Muka Narumi masih merah padam. Sementara Kiri, kaget terbayang jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Tapi ia bisa menguasainya lagi. Dengan tenang, ia tersenyum pada Narumi.

"Asalkan Narumi-senpai tidak keberatan, aku bersedia menikah dengamu."

"Jadi…"

Kiri mengangguk. Narumi tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah Kiri dalam-dalam. Biasanya, seorang gadis akan menunduk tersipu-sipu bila ditatap seperti itu. Tapi gadis satu ini memang luar biasa. Ia balas menatap Narumi sambil tersenyum. Malah Narumi yang menunduk dan semakin merah mukanya.

Kiri menghela napas melihat Narumi. Sifat cueknya kembali.

"Menunduk tersipu begitu,. Narumi-senpai seperti tokoh dalam komik shoujo saja," kata Kiri.

"BERISIK!" Narumi juga kembali seperti semula.

_Huh! Sampai sekarang aku heran kenapa aku bisa suka padanya. Pada gadis cuek seperti ini. Cinta benar-benar aneh. Tapi yah, sudahlah…_ pikir Narumi.

Mendadak saja seisi café mengerubungi mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat! Selamat!"

"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!"

"Semoga pernikahannya sukses!"

Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Sementara Narumi kewalahan membentak dan mengusir mereka, Kiri malah asyik makan parfait Narumi. Tapi siapapun bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka.

Kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi hari tak terlupakan bagi mereka….

**______**

**BONUS:**

_**Lima tahun kemudian….**_

"Yah, ini semua kesalahanmu karena berteriak. Wajar kalau saat itu seisi café memperhatikan kita."

"Berisik! Kamu juga, malah asyik makan parfait-ku. Teganya membiarkan aku saat itu!"

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N** : Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic Beauty Pop pertama. Saya emang suka pairing Narumi/Kiri dan senang bisa membuatnya. Narumi agak OOC, ya? Marah-marah gaje terus. Udah gitu pake acara ngelamar. Emang sih, kalo gak ngelamar gimana mereka bisa nikah dicannonya? Anggap saja fanfic ini sebagai missing scene yang hilang di volume 10 *ditimpukin*. Kritik dan saran diterima.


End file.
